This invention relates generally to check valve stops and more particularly to a "V" shaped check stop for use with a pump check valve or the like. In the prior art the check stop has generally consisted of a machined casting with lugs or kidney slot washers having substantial projected area in direction of the flow resulting in reduced pump efficiency.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.